


Switched roles

by ggwritingloser



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Demon!AU, F/F, fluff??, supernatural!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggwritingloser/pseuds/ggwritingloser
Summary: Seungwan mostly known as the devil has made many deals, so it was bound to happen that it would go wrong sometime. She just never expected it to happen like this.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Switched roles

She doesn’t remember how she got here, in a dingy room that feels like a sauna, yet here she is with a very beautiful woman in front of her.

Last thing she remembers clearly was a car heading her way.

The woman in front of her introduces herself as the devil. “Or as you may call me, Seungwan.” as she told her right after.

Seungwan was curious about the human in front of her, Bae Irene, or for her friends Joohyun. She has never met a human who could rival her in placing fear in the hearts of men and women with one look, yet here there is one.

“So Joohyun you are here because you unfortunately died in a speeding accident. Worry not I have a plan for you.” Seungwan said with a smirk on her face.

“Uhm what would the devil have planned for me? I’m just a normal person who always stays home alone watching movies and cleaning.” Irene asked. “Well sweetheart I would like to make a deal with you.” the devil answered her back.

“the deal would be, we are going to play a round of poker, if you win I’ll be indebted to you and you may go back to the realm of the living. But if you lose, your soul shall be mine and you’ll have to become my wife.”

“W-what?!” “if you’re not accepting you’ll lose and your soul will be mine too. The choice is yours.”

“Fine I’ll accept, only because I at least want a chance to not be stuck here.” Irene said after a moment of contemplating her choices.

“Good girl, well then lets commence to the game shall we?” Seungwan said to her with a glint in her eyes that Irene couldn’t quite place.

\----------

“So what did I exactly win again?” Irene asked after she won the game of poker, after they played for a long time with neither willing to give up.

“Well you have done something no other mortal and demon has ever had the opportunity to get done. You have just acquired the devils soul as payment, from now on I’ll have to do anything you’ll ask of me. And of course you have the right to go back to the mortal realm if you so desire.” Seungwan said after staring at the table in dibelief. She just can’t believe a mere mortal has beaten her, no one, not even her brothers and father have ever beaten her before in a game.

“Then I would like to get back home, but you have to come with me and act like my human wife.” Irene answered. “Do you think you can at least do that for me?”

Seungwan looked disgusted at the prospect at having to act human for a moment before answering her. “Of course I would be able to do that. I’m not known as the best trickster in history just because for any reason.”

“Good, from now on you will be know as Son Wendy, born and raised in Canada, who moved to Korea after meeting me on a business trip for your company.”

“What did I just get myself into?” the newly dubbed Wendy said with a small frown on her face.


End file.
